Death Comes to Grandview
by ghostrider1987175
Summary: It's a what if story, what if Jim never hopped into Sam's body and came back to Melinda. It takes place in 2014 Aiden is five and Melinda is still having a hard tiem with the fact Jim isn't their anymore. However, a new mysterious man has come to town


Melinda Gordon had just lost the love of her life, someone who had been with her for four years at the time of his death. She missed him so much, Jim was the love of her life and now he was gone. Granted she was happy that he had crossed over it was the right thing for to do but has she laid there in bed she could not believe it had been nine years since he died in that hospital bed. Nine years since he said, "Don't look I want you to remember this way." Now she laid their alone in a bed they once shared with a five year old son named Aiden. A single mother who can sees ghosts. She began to cry once more, like she did every anniversary of Jim's death, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The day Melinda went into the Antique store usually she would take off and spend the day with Aiden, Aiden seemed to take her mind off the fact that his father was not there with them, but this time he was in school so she would be all alone in that house and that was something she did not want to do. As she walked through the door there was her friend Delia Banks, all ready to open the store and when she saw Melinda she was just said, "Why are you here?" Melinda said, "Aiden is at school, and I did not want to spend the day alone in that house to many memories." Melinda walked behind the counter and said, "Thank you for taking over when Aiden got sick yesterday." Delia said, "I've been doing this long enough to know my way around the store, but something odd did happen yesterday. An older woman came in and gave me that ring in the counter, the silver one with all those carvings. She really wanted to get rid of it like something was haunting, so thinking it was right up your alley I gave a picture to Ned and I am having him do some research. You know the usual for you, in case you want to look into it." Melinda picked up and said, "So did the old woman think a spirit was attached to it?" Delia said, "She did not say, all she said was that she wanted to get rid of it and then before I could give her anything for it she was out the door. So is anybody here?" Melinda shook her head and said, "No and that's the thing there are no ghost around at all. Usually there are spirits wandering about the square and it quit dead, it's giving me an eerie feeling." Delia said, "Like the time your brother and step-father were collecting spirits." Melinda nodded and said, "But this is different, it is like the spirits are trying to avoid the square or the town for that matter, because Aiden said he felt something dark last night." Delia began to look worried and they continued about their work for the day as Melinda just kept staring at the interesting marking on the silver ring. One she knew was the omega, which was right at the top of the ring and the other marking she had never seen before.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the square sat a man dressed in black from head to toe, black cowboy boots, black dress shirt, black slacks, black rimmed sun glasses, and a black leather trench coat. Next to him sat Ned Banks researching the ring and from time to time looked over at the man in black and wondered why he was not sweating because it was a warm day. The man in black just looked around and began to survey the people around him as if they were meat on a rack. Ned just hoped that this man was not some sort of serial killer, but he was drawn back when he found a picture of the ring finally came up in his search. Finally the man in black reached into his pocket and pulled out a black berry and began looking through it till he came upon a file that read Grandview. As soon as he did a list of names popped up with a list of names, dates, and times most of them were recent times. He began to laugh and said, "Kid I love technology before this thing came out I had to carry a huge book around, God I hated going out I looked like a fool." Ned just ignored the man and the shrugged and thought to himself saying kid's today need to learn to live life is too short. Then he turned his attention back to his blackberry and the first name that came up was a Jim Barnes, firefighter, 10AM. The man looked at his pocket watch and said, "Kid, I will be right back in two second do you mind watching this seat for me." Ned said, "Sure, but I have class soon." The man in black said, "Oh don't worry my business will only take a second." He then walked over to fire station and put his blackberry up and went to look for Jim Barnes and there he was washing the fire truck and he said, "This is going to be an easy day's work." He walked up and said, "Jim….Jim Barnes, how I haven't seen you since high school." He held out a hand and Jim took his hand and shook his hand and said, "I guess so what's your name again." Before the man in black could answer the bell rang signaling that there was a fire somewhere in Grandview. Jim said, "We should catch up over coffee sometime but right now I've got work." The man in black said, 'No problem Jim." The man in black walked away and went back to the bench as he saw the fire truck roll off to put out the fire. The man in black deleted the name off his list on his blackberry and turned to the boy and grabbed his laptop. Ned said, "Hey give me that back." The man said, "No, not until you look around and enjoy the world around you. Trust me you never know when you are going to go." Ned just glared and said, "I have important work." The man in black said, 'One day you're here and the next your gone, trust me it's my business." Ned knew he wasn't going to get his laptop back until he did what the man said and he began to look around. What Ned didn't realize was that it was a beautiful day outside. The man then glanced down at the screen and saw something that he had been looking for since he lost it in that poker game. He said, "Kid where did you find out about that ring?" Ned said, "Why do you want to know?" The man in black said, "Its my property and I want it back, family heirloom." Ned said, "My mom got it from some old women who were scared about it." The man in black said, "Where is your mom so I can get my property back its dear to me." Ned pointed at the Antique store and said, "Its in my mom's friend's store. Before you go get it could you please tell me what those markings mean?" The man in black said, "That is angelic script, the writing of the angels. You know that the symbol in the middle is omega symbol, the symbol of the end times." The man in black got up and walked in the direction of the store.

* * *

Back in the Antique store Delia said, "Melinda would you stop looking at that thing, whatever it is will reveal itself sooner later it usually does." Melinda sat the ring down on the counter, just as the man in black walked into the store. He took off his black rimmed sunglasses finally, and looked at Melinda and for the first time in a long time he was stunned at how beautiful this woman was. Another thing also intrigued him was the fact that there was something other worldly about her. He then heard Delia said, "Sir, can I help you?" I said, "Yes, a young boy out in the square told me about a sliver ring with carvings on it and one of those carvings was the omega symbol." Melinda said, "Yes." She showed the man in black the ring and said, "Do you know something about it?" He said, "Yes it's a family heirloom and it has been missing since the 1860s it was lost in a poker game, with Doc Holliday." Melinda said, "Oh, we have to warn you that an old woman had it and it seemed to cause her a lot of trouble." The man said, "I will take my chances." He pulled out his wallet and pulled out 200 dollars and say, "If you want more I will be more than happy to pay it to you." Melinda said, "That's more than enough, Mister?" The man handed her the cash as he got the ring and he put it on his ring finger and all of sudden she felt a surge of energy, so did Delia. He said, "There, my name is Damon miss?" She smiled and said, "Melinda Gordon." He nodded and said, "Very nice to meet you, if you don't mind if its not too much to say but I would really like to see you again, as a token of my gratitude for getting my families ring back to me." Melinda was taken back but the man was quite handsome and she should move on but Aiden, she said, "I'm sorry, I would really like you but I have a five year old son." Damon said, "Oh, bring the kid along." Melinda was shocked and said, "When?" Damon smile grew bigger and said, "Today?" Melinda said, "We'll today is my son's birthday." Damon said, "I see don't want to spoil his birthday, how about tomorrow sometime?" Melinda thought about it and said, "Well why don't you join us, its family and friends but a guest wouldn't hurt." Damon nodded and said, "I'll be there." He walked out and Melinda then saw the first ghost of the morning and it came right up to Damon and Damon seemed like he was talking to the ghost. Melinda then realized she didn't tell her the address, but he was gone when she looked back up. The more questions began to pop into her head, like who was this man and did he possess her abilities to communicate to sprits.


End file.
